Centuries
by Arya1995
Summary: In a world where people are born with soul-marks on their skin, Hermione, a young teenage witch is born with two. It is very rare to have two soul-marks. Hermione knows what this means. She will fall in love twice and will have to choose who her heart belongs to. It is a curse and a blessing at the same-time because she is fortunate enough to have two people fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters except the ones me and my cowriter ProfessorRebeccaBlack created, all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, all of the Merlin characters belong to the show all of the Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, the plot belongs to youtube user EdwardElricgirl200. This story is rated M due to language and future chapters

It was the summer of 1996 and Hermione was walking home from Kaffeine café holding her new favorite book, that she read in her off time when she wasn't busy reading her Hogwarts school books, Myths and legends the story of King Arthur and the knights of Camelot. Suddenly she bumped into someone knocking the poor girl on her ass, "Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going". Hermione said extending her hand out for the girl to grab.

"It's alright Hermione." The girl said grabbing her hand and lifting herself up.

Hermione gave the girl a look over confused, "Have we meet before...I don't remember ever meeting you."

The girl shook her head causing her blond hair to falling her face, "Sorry I'm Faith and I'm here to help you find you soul mate". Destiny said flashing Hermione a pearly white smile.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Hermione says letting go of Destiny hand backing up and looking quizzically at her.

"Uh uh no running away now. "Destiny said snapping her fingers, suddenly Hermione couldn't move her legs.

"HEY!" Hermione shouted "Let me go how dare you use magic out here for all to see what if a muggle saw this I could be expelled." Hermione scolded wagging her finger at Destiny.

Destiny chuckled and snapped her fingers once more "Fine your no longer stuck there as long as you promise not to run otherwise I'll freeze your entire fucking body understand?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, as she said slowly in a cautious tone, "Alright now who and what the bloody hell, are you?". Destiny chuckled,

"Didn't we already go over who I am my name is Destiny, and as to what I am well I am what you would call a goddess, I can change and manipulate time and space, fuck I can manipulate whatever I want, and right now I want to help you." Destiny snapped her fingers again and suddenly they were at a train station in a part of town Hermione had never seen before, between them was what looked like a vortex, the Vortex was a swirling color of pinks, bright blues, bright greens, and bright purple.

"What the... where did you take me and what the bloody hell, is that!?" Hermione shouted pointing at the vortex before her.

"This is the portal that will take you to the place and time you need to be in order to meet you true love my dear." Destiny said gesturing to the Vortex.

Hermione shook her head "No uh uh there is no bloody way in hell I am jumping in to that." Just as Hermione said this she felt someone push her from behind causing her to fall into the portal and for it to close behind her.

"Fate I was going to get her to go through without your help dame it!" Destiny snapped at the mysterious man in front of her. Fate chuckled before grabbing Faith by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "Aw come on baby you know you like it when I play dirty". Fate whispered into Destiny's ear before nipping it.

"Ahh that's not fair and you know it" Destiny said pushing him away "Besides no sex until we know which of us has won our little bet." Destiny then snapped her fingers disappearing. Fate simply shook his head and followed suit.

Next on Centuries where has Hermione gone and who is Fate?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters except the two I created with my cowriter ProfessorRebeccaBlack, all of the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, all Of the merlin characters belong to the show, all of the Lord of the Ring characters belong J.R.R. Tolkien, the plot belongs to youtube user EdwardElricgirl200. This story is rated M language and later chapters.

Previously on Centuries: Hermione Meets Destiny a goddess who is here to help her find one of her true loves. Destiny tries to send Hermione through a Vortex, when Fate pushes Hermione through it.

As Hermione is being pulled through the vortex very fast, she thinks to herself, "What the bloody hell have I been dragged into?"

Hermione feels herself slow down till she feels her feet hit something solid. As her eyes come into focus, she realizes that she is standing on a desk, in front of a young man dressed in robes.

She regains her composure rather quickly and looks at the young man, she quickly draws her wand, she then says "Oh bollocks where the feck am I and who the feck are you?"

"Oh, you must be Hermione, Destiny's friend." The young man says with a curious look upon his face while flourishing his hand knocking Hermione's wand from her hand to the floor. As Hermione reaches for her wand the young man gently flicks his fingers to bring her wand into his hand. He looks at it very intently and asks her "what is this milady?"

In a very irritated tone Hermione says "that is my wand, now please give it back to me?"

Still holding Hermione's wand the young man asks "what is a wand?" And starts to wave it around.

As Hermione dives for cover she yells "Don't do that!" As a blast emits from the wand blowing up a vial of a potion.

As the Potion blew up the young man looks back at the wand and says "what the balls was that?"

"That was my wand rejecting you." Said Hermione in an irritated and breathless voice. Hermione then realizes the young man called her Destiny's friend and continues to say "FRIEND, FRIEND, WHO SAID I WAS THAT PRICKTEASERS FRIEND? She sent me through a vortex to wherever the hell I am."

The young man is taken aback at Hermione yelling at him and calling the goddess such an offensive name. He then gently hands Hermione her wand back as he says in a very sympathetic tone "I'm sorry milady I assumed you were here of your own will, I didn't know you were forced here."

As Hemione grabs her wand she realizes the young man is truly sorry for what has happened to her, she then feels sleeves on her arms and looks down to see that she is wearing Hogwarts school robe's. She looks at the young man with tear filled eyes and says "I think I will be ok you didn't bring me here, but I am curious as to where I am and why I am wearing my school robes."

That is when the young man takes a closer look at what she is wearing and realizes she is wearing Hogwarts school robes with Godiric Gryffindor's house crest on them. He then tells Hermione that she is in the medieval times in a city called Camelot.

Hermione looks at the young man confused and says "I thought Camelot was a myth." And looks around her to figure out if he is telling her the truth.

The young man then is taken aback and says "what do you mean a myth? I have lived here since my mother sent me here last year to study magic under a friend of hers secretly, because magic is not allowed here in Camelot."

Hermione gently picks up a potion looking at it curiously. "I come from a time in the future where Camelot, King Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, and Guinevere are all myth's." She says thoughtfully as she places the potion back.

The young man chuckled lightly at the thought of himself being a myth. Then says in jokingly manner "I don't think any of those people are myths especially Merlin."

" And why is that?" Hermione asked in a skeptical tone.

The young man then goes on to say " well I am Merlin, I am the squire of Arthur though I know him as Prince Arthur not King Arthur, Guinevere is a lady in waiting to Arthur's step sister and Lancelot is Arthur's best friend."

Hermione scoffs and starts to say "Are you..." When a voice yells out "Merlin!"

Merlin then has a look of surprise on his face as he quickly says " Shit I didn't expect him here yet, you have to hide." As he pushes her to the closed door leading to his private chambers.

As Merlin quickly pushes the door partially closed behind her the owner of the mysterious voice walks in and asks Merlin "Where the hell have you been I have been looking all over for you its time for you to clean my armor and sharpen my sword."

"I am sorry Arthur I got caught up making the medicine for the inn keeper. It won't happen again."

Hermione who is still in Merlin's private chambers peeks through the slightly open door and lets out a light gasp as she sees Arthur, she quickly covers her mouth to keep anyone from hearing it, though she is to late.

Arthur quickly looks at the slightly ajar door where Hermione is hiding then back to Merlin and asks in a stern tone "What was that?"

Merlin looks a little worried as he says "that was nothing it was probably the cat." Just as he says that, the cat jumps off the book shelf onto Merlin's desk knocking over a vial of purple liquid.

Arthur looks at the cat then at Merlin and says "Merlin I will only ask you one more time what was that sound coming from your chambers?" Just as he says that the purple liquid started to grow and the cat yowls at it catching the attention of Arthur and Merlin. Merlin and Arthur jump into action trying to control it, as the cat slinks off into the room Hermione is in and jumps onto Merlin's bed to curl up. As they finish Hermione realizes as she is looking at Arthur she starts to feel butterflies in her stomach, she then realizes she needs to hide so she quickly looks around and notices there is nowhere for her to hide so she decides to try to cast a spell of vanishing called Evanesco. She flourishes her wand and whispers "Evanesco" she feels the magic wash over her as she hears Arthur ask Merlin "now what is in your private chambers?" as he walks to the slightly ajar door.

As they walk into the room Merlin looks around for Hermione and lets out a small sigh of relief as he realizes she can't be seen. Arthur then turns to Merlin and says "I guess you were right it was nothing probably the just the wind." Arthur then turns to walk out and says "Hurry along now we need to go to the armory and you need to clean my armor and sharpen my sword."

Merlin the says "I have to grab something and lock up I will meet you outside in a minute."

Arthur sighs and rolls his eyes, and says in an annoyed tone "Fine Merlin but hurry your arse up."

After Arthur leaves the room Hermione reveals herself to Merlin and asks him in a dreamy "was that really Prince Arthur?"

Merlin chuckles lightly and says "Yes that was Arthur the arrogant prick, now stay here till I come back and DO NOT USE MAGIC." Then walks out grabbing a potion to clean Arthurs armor and closing the closing the door to the building and locking the door.

Next on Centuries does Hermione listen to Merlin and not use magic, does she meet Arthur, does Merlin help her... find out on ProfessorRebeccaBlack's page with the first chapter


End file.
